Life After 'The One'
by Bellaprivatewriter
Summary: We know how 'The One' ends. We know how 'The Heir' begins. We don't know what happens in the lives of our favorite OTP, Maxerica, between the books. This is their life. Full of ups and downs. Happy times and sad times. However, most importantly, it is filled with love, friendship, and family! I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"America! Hold on!" Someone called and America stopped and turned around to find out who it was, it was Marlee. Marlee is only like America's Best Friend!

"Hey, What's Up?"

"I know it's your special day but I've been wanting to tell you something for a while now... I'm _Pregnant_!" Marlee squealed

"Wait! Really?! When did you find out?" America asked Marlee. Both of them were very excited

"We found out a little over 2 months ago. I wish I could've told you sooner but..." Marlee was going to continue but someone cut her off

"Sorry to interupt ladies, but America, love, meet me in my room when you are done here. I'll be waiting." Maxon winked at America then walked away

"I told you 'just wait until tonight'." Marlee raiser her eyebrows and the look in her eyes said 'I told you so'

America rolled her eyes "Oh Shut up Marlee."

TEN MINUTES LATER

Maxon walks up to America and hugs her around her her back "I'm sorry Marlee, we will have to talk tomorrow because apparently the king isn't patient" America explained

"It's fine, goodnight America. Goodnight Maxon." Marlee said and she walked off to go back and join Carter while he was talking to another guard

"I thought we had plans." Maxon complained

"Let's make a deal, if you catch me before I get to my room we will continue on with your plans. But, if I make it up to my room without you catching me, we get to go to sleep. Okay?" And without waiting for an answer, America started to run off

"America, you know that you're not very fast in those heels, don't you?" Maxon asked catching her and picked her up. They both started laughing

"MAXON CELIX SCHREAVE! Put me down right this instant!" She playfully ordered. Maxon kisses her then put her down.

Walking with their hands laced together, they made their way to the balcony that both of thir rooms shared

"America" Maxon said gently "I'm so happy."

America rested her head on his chest "Why are you so happy?"

"Because, finally, you are mine. Only mine. I don't have to share my attention with anyone else because I've only wanted you but I couldn't have just you." Maxon told her putting his arms around her and pulling her closer to him

"Im happy that I don't have to share you anymore, too. I love you so much and I wish I would've told you that sooner because I felt that way for a long time but I didn't tell you because I was scared you didn't feel the same way." America told him

"I'm also happy that you always got jealous when I would spend time with other girls because that showed me how much you cared. It showed me that you wanted to just have it be you and me and I wanted that too." Maxon but his hands on America's hips and pulled her into a kiss

"I love you so much, Maxon" America said against his lips

Maxon brought his mouth to America's ear "How much do you love me?"

"So, so, so, much! I love you in a way that I have never loved anyone else before." America said. Maxon took her hand and brought her back inside

—

 _ **Hey, how did you like the first chapter? I have the next few parts written out already so I will be updating those pretty soon. Please favorite, follow, and give me some suggestions and some constructive criticism on this story. I would love to hear your opinions! Hope you enjoyed!**_

 _*All characters belong to Kiera Cass*_


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was shining through the windows, America's head was rested on rested on Macon's chest and his arm was around her holding her close. There was a knock on the door that woke them up

"Come in" Maxon called still half-asleep

"Good morning! Sorry to wake you both up, but Maxon, you have a meeting in an hour and I would also like to speak with you in the hallway real quick if that's okay." Marlee said to Maxon

"Okay." He said and kissed America on the top of her head and got out of bed to follow Marlee.

It's not that America didn't trust them, because she did, he is her husband, the love of her life, and she is her best friend, her partner in crime, but she just wanted to know what they are talking about so America got out of bed and listened and watched them through the crack of the door.

Marlee was hugging Maxon "Thank you so much for making my best friend so happy! It means the world to me!" She told Maxon. And America being America, she had to say something

"Hey, um, Marlee," They looked startled to see her "sorry to break it to you, but the selection is over. So get your hand off my man!" All three of them started laughing "No seriously, let go of him. You have the day off because today, we are spending all day with each other!" And America grabbed Marlee's hand and they started walking down the hallway

"Hey, what about me? I thought you were going to spend the day with me..." Maxon said sounding disappointed

"Sorry, no time for husbands today. I'm with my best friend" America told him

"Oh and Maxon, don't forget you have a meeting in 45 minutes." Marlee said turning around to face him and both girls started laughing. Maxon went back into his room

 _ **First, the girls spent their morning in the Woman's Room and just talked**_

"When are you guys planning on having a family?" Marlee asked

"I think we decided to start in a year or so. Maybe a little sooner."America said "But we don't want to rush anything. After all, I'm only 18 and Maxon's 20 and we have such a big responsibility on our shoulders already between all of the stuff with the caste system and we are working on a better peace agreement with New Asia and that takes a lot of our time so we want to let everything kinda slow down before we introduce another person into our lives."

Marlee just nodded her head, agreeing with America

"Hey, speaking about family and stuff, how would you and Carter like to have another wedding?" Marlee looked a little confused "Like another ceremony. And we can invite some of the selected girls, and your family, and Carter's family. Because now everyone knows you are here so you don't have to keep everything a secret anymore. I think it would be great for you guys! Maxon and I have been thinking about it for a while now and I keep forgetting to bring it up to you."

Marlee started to tear up and he had a big smile on her face "really? You would do that for us?" She asked

"Of course we would Marlee! You are my best friend and you deserve it after what you have gone through just to be together. You have shown me what true love is and I want to pay you back for that." America said hugging Marlee

 _ **Then they went on a walk through the gardens**_

"OOOOO! Look at these flowers!" Marlee said walking towards the flower bush "They are so pre-"

"NO don't though those!" America yelled and And a very confused Marlee jumped back, America continued "Do you remember that really bad allergic reaction I had about a year ago?" Marlee nodded her head "Well it was from these flowers. Maxon left them on my bed for me one night with a little not and I woke up the next morning with hives all over me. When I was in the infirmary, Dr. Ashlar told me that these flowers are poisonous. He also told me what these flowers do. He said the poison from them can be brought to an unborn baby and kill them..." America said looking down

The girls walked over to a bench to finish talking "Amberley was in the infirmary with me when he told us that, when she heard, she left the room crying. Later that day Maxon and I decided to check on her to make sure she was okay and she said that the night of the day they found out what gender the baby was, Clarkson would run a bath for her and put these flowers in it. It turns out that all three of her miscarriages were girls. She also said how Clarkson wasn't really fond of children and he only wanted an heir"

"So he killed his daughters and he knew it too! He really is a monster." Marlee said with a bit of aggravation in her voice

"Yes." America said sadly "I'm not sure if you know this, don't worry he is becoming less self-conscious about it she you were bound to find out soon. Clarkson hated children so much he would cane Maxon. Every time Maxon would disagree with him he got caned even as a child he got caned. And because Clarkson hated me, every time Maxon would stick up for me he got caned because Clarkson wanted to cane me for apparently being 'so stupid' but Maxon wouldn't let him do it so he took the caning for me except for one time..." America's voice went quiet

"I heard about that... how is your arm?" Marlee asked

'When America spoke on The Report about Gregory Illéa's diary, Clarkson got really angry and, before Maxon could step in for her, he took her to a dark safe room which turned out to not be so safe. Clarkson caned her twice on the same spot on her left arm but only America, Maxon and Clarkson knew

"Did Maxon tell you?" She asked sounding a little embarrassed

"He did. He always kept Carter and me up to date on how you and Maxon were doing. He knew that we only cared about the relationship between Maxon and America, no one else. And your scar is absolutely nothing to be embarrassed about" Marlee held out her hands reminding America that she too was caned and then America realized three of her favorite people plus her have all experienced the same thing, some worse than others but in the end they all went through the same thing "Because I believe someone very pretty and smart and funny once told her king _The best people all have some kind of scar_ ' I think her name is America Singer, but you probably don't know her because you, my best friend, are America Schreave" America felt warm tears roll down her cheeks and Marlee just hugged her really tight

"Hey!" Someone called from above and they looked up to see Maxon on his balcony "America, my love, I feel betrayed..."

"Why do you feel betrayed, my royal husbandness?" America asked her voice was unsteady from crying but Marlee started to giggle at how cute they were when they called each other cute names

"Because you are not only talking in the gardens, which is our thing, but you are also crying on our bench. That was how we had our first conversation and then you kneed me in the -"

"THIGH! I kneed you in the thigh."

"Sweetheart, _it does not take a man that long to recover from a knee to the thigh_ " Maxon explained, "back to what I was saying you are spending your day dining the things that we do with Marlee instead of me... how would you feel if I started tugging my ear with Carter?" He asked with a smug look on his face

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh yes, I would!"

"Actually you can't because there is a piece of paper in the drawer of your bedside and it says ' _don't tug your ear with anyone else, that's mine._ ' I called dibs on it. You never called dibs on the garden." America said very matter-of-factly

"I have to get to another meeting. I love you, America!" Maxon called down

"I love you too, Maxon" America said blowing him a kiss then he went back inside

"How are you guys so cute?!" Marlee gushed

 _"Because it isn't happily ever after. It's so much more than that."_

—

I _f a sentence is like this, it means it is a quote straight out of the book_

(All characters belong to Kiera Cass)

Favorite and comment if you want me to write more!

Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

***AMERICA'S POV***

An all too familiar sound turned our perfect girls' day into a race to safety. The rebel alarm was screeching and, although it was very loud, it was drowned out by the sounds of gunshots, glass shattering, and screaming from all directions.

Marlee and I almost ran inside until she reminded me it would be safer if we just ran from the palace. I told her to follow me, although I didn't really know where I was going but I didn't want her to get too stressed because of the baby. We kept running until we knew it was over. When I turned around to go back I, once again, found myself lost in the woods and even worse, I lost Marlee along the way. I didn't dare yell for her just in case. I went to take a step and I tripped over a tree root. A horrible pain shot through my entire leg and I was unable to get back up. I broke my leg. Well, at least I think I did. Time passed by so slowly being alone in the woods. I wasn't sure what time it was when I woke up, but it was a new day

"AMERICA!" I heard someone yell. I think it was Aspen. I tried to yell back but my throat was very sore, the air had been very dry these past two days and I didn't have any water.

' _I hope Marlee is okay ._

 _No, she is fine, they already found her.' I thought_

"What if they killed her?" An unfamiliar voice asked

"We will not stop looking until we find her, dead _or_ alive. I just need to see her." It was Maxon! He was okay. That put my mind at ease a bit.

"Over here!" I tried to call but no one would be able to hear me so I just waved my hands like a crazy person

"Mer? Are you here?" Aspen asked. I knew it was him. I heard footsteps get closer so I waved my arms even more

"Here!" Maxon said and I could see him. As soon as we locked eyes we both started to cry. Maxon ran to me and pulled me into a really tight hug. I could tell how tired he was by his eyes, he probably hadn't slept since the attack. "America, I was worried sick! I thought you were... nevermind." I could tell he was trying to shake the thought out of his head "Are you okay? Did they catch up to you?" before I could answer he kissed me. It wasn't a long kiss but it did calm me down.

"I thi-k I m-ght be sick. And my le-g, I can-t get -p" I said my voice was barely there. Maxon picked me up and brought me to Dr. Ashlar

"So you are not sick, your throat is just extremely dry so drink some tea. I'll have someone bring you some. And as for your leg, the X-rays show that your right leg and ankle is severely sprained. I'll bring a walking boot back for you and you can wear that." Dr. Ashlar said then he left

"Is Marlee okay?" I asked very quietly because I couldn't speak any louder

"Marlee was with you when you ran?" Maxon asked he was very concerned

I nodded

"I'm not sure whe-" Maxon got cut off by yelling

"Dr. Ashlar! We need you immediately! She has a pulse but is unresponsive. And please check on my baby!" It was Carter. You could hear him trying to choke back tears while he was talking

"Well, they found her..." Maxon said trying to look at the positive

"Please help me get over to her. I need to see her." I told him with a sense of urgency in my voice

"As you wish." Maxon said and helped me out of the pad and brought me to Marlee

When we got over to Marlee the heart rate monitor went flat 'no pulse. No that can't be! No, everything is fine... Marlee is fine... right?' Carter had to step away. He looked like he was going to be sick. They went through so much but they had each other so they were okay. Carter couldn't see her go. I got to her as fast as I could

"Marlee! Please come back! Please! You can't leave us, you can't leave Carter. Not just yet anyway. Not anytime soon. Please! Marlee wake up!" I cried and Maxon came over and started to rub my back to comfort me and we took a step back. After about five minutes of doctors and nurses all over her, there was the best sound ever!

*BEEP* it was the monitor. There was a pulse! And not far after another pulse started to show. It was the baby. 'They were okay!'

"Marlee?" I asked walking, well waddling, with the help of Maxon, over to her bed. She slowly opened her eyes

"I wouldn't leave you." She whispered "Not this early. I knew we would both get back to the palace." Her eyes drifted over me so I moved over and Carter took my spot beside Marlee and hugged her really tight.

"Marlee, you are off work for this week. If by the end of the week, you feel like you need more time please tell America or me. Please spend this time resting and recovering. You, as well as your baby, need it." Maxon said and I leaned into him and we walked back to our private room in the infirmary

I was sitting there for about five minutes just watching Maxon fill out paperwork.

"Will our life always be this crazy?" I asked, "I mean I'm in the infirmary but you need to sit there doing work just so that you don't have too much to catch up on."

"No My Love, I just finished. As of right now, I am done with all of my work for the day so I have the rest of the day to spend with you!" He smiled putting his work in a folder

"Really?" I asked

"Really." He walked up and gave me a hug. It was just a hug. No kissing, just a hug. It reminded me of the hugs my Daddy used to give us every night when we were all little. I hugged him back and closed my eyes never wanting to let go.

"America?"

"Yes?" I answered still hugging him

"I was really worried about you. The day after we get married and I almost had to call Kriss to be the Queen." he said pulling back a little

"Hey!" I said trying to sound hurt

"I'm just joking. I love you so much!" he said pulling me back in

"I know." I lifted my lips to his and gave him a small gentle kiss

 **Alright guys, so that is the end of Chapter 3. How did you like it? Let me know in the reviews!**

 **So this chapter was in America's POV but the other two chapters were just ina general POV. which way do you like better? Should I continue in America's POV or just go back to normal?**

 **(as always all characters in the story so far belong to the wonderful Kiera Cass.)**

 _ *****IMPORTANT*****_

 **Thanks for reading! Follow, favorite, review, and tell your friends about my story!**

 ***Question of the Day!***

 **There are a lot of famous quotes in the books. Which one is your favorite?**

 **leave your answer in the reviews**

 ***Answer to "Question of the Day"***

 **Okay, Listen I know this is like the stereotypical of the entire series but my favorite is "Break my heart. Break it a thousand times if you must. It was only ever yours to break anyway." Oh my god! Even just** _ **reading**_ **that quote brings tears to my eyes!**


	4. Chapter 4

**6** __ **Months Later- in the Women's room**

"Do you know what you want to name him?" I asked Marlee, referring to her big belly. Her son should be born within the next few weeks

"Five hundred names later, we settled on Kile." She said sounding happy. A perfect little family, Carter, Marlee and baby Kile.

"Aw that's so cute!" I said "Marlee? Be honest. Do you think Maxon and I will be good parents?"

"Of course I do! You guys will be great parents!" She said. Then she got suspicious "why are you asking?" Before I had a chance to answer, she had a follow up question "Are you pregnant?" Her eyes got really wide when she asked

"No! Well not yet, at least. I don't think so anyway. Maxon and I decided to take me off the pill but we aren't trying." I said.

 _Of course Marlee would assume that I'm pregnant_

"Not that you know of?" Oh god, here we go "That means you could be!" Ugh "You go up to your room and I will meet you up there in a few minutes."

"Fine." I said rolling my eyes. I know exactly where she is going with this

 _When I got to my room I went over to my new computer. Maxon got it for me a few months ago. It is so cool! All you have to do is type what you are looking for in a little box called a search bar and then all of these articles will show up and you can read them on the computer. I looked up signs of pregnancy_

 _ **Late**_ _ **cycle**_ ' _Yeah. Maybe a week but it's always random_ ' _**Nausea**_ ' _The other day, but I was working a lot so I didn't eat much_.' _**Stomach**_ _**aches/cramps**_ ' _Yeah. A little bit_ ' _**Trouble**_ _**sleeping**_ ' _Yes_ ' _**Tired**_ ' _Yes. But I'm always tired. But I've been really tired for the past like 2 or 3 weeks.'_

 _I sat back in my chair. Now that I think of it, I might be pregnant... 'Where is Marlee? It's been like 15 minutes. Maybe she isn't getting what I thought she was.'_

As if on cue, Marlee walked in with a box in her hand 'never mind'

"Here, go take this." She said and handed me the box. I walked into the bathroom and came out when I was done

"So?" Marlee asked

"It's not ready yet" I said as I joined her on the couch

"Are you nervous?"

"Yeah, a little. If I am how would I tell Maxon?"

"Let's just wait and see what happens and then we can figure everything else out." She said "Go check"

I got up and went into the bathroom and I came back with the test to show her. She looked up at the test "You're pregnant!" I nodded my head and started to tear up. Marlee pulled me into a hug "Oh America I'm so happy for you! And I was thinking maybe you should tell him at Christmas. It would be the best Christmas present ever!"

Oh my gosh. I forgot about Christmas! "That's perfect Marlee!"

—

 **Author's note:**

 **Hi! Just so you know, you might've figured it out but the title, but this is going to be a 2 part chapter. Originally I thought I would just put it all together but then I figured if I did the chapter would be over 2000 words and that is just too long for me to keep as one chapter.**

 **Also, I've been pretty nice with the endings to the chapters but I believe it will be about another 2 or 3 chapters until, I know everyone loves these, CLIFFHANGERS! I know we are all very excited. But, you see, I was reading through this story the other day and I was like 'Wow. There is really nothing keeping these people interested.' And it is true. There is nothing that makes you anxious to read more and if I want to keep you guys interested in my story I have to leave you on the waste of your seats sometimes. I know, I hate cliffhangers too. But it won't be every chapter. Only some. Also in a few chapters America's family will be brought into the story! I'm so excited! You'll hear more about that after the chapter before they will join the story. Well that's it from me. You'll probably get the next chapter tomorrow or definitely 2 days from now. The chapter is already written on paper, I just have to type it and upload it. So I hope you enjoyed!**

 **(As always all characters belong to Kiera Cass)**

 **QotD:**

 **Who is the character that you just didn't like?(not Aspen, Clarkson, Celeste. It has to be another character that maybe you think that it's just you that doesn't like them. (** _ **Please refer to my answer. Really I don't think anyone would pinch her as their choice but I just wasn't a fan so**_ **)And why?**

 **A:**

I don't really like Elise. It's not that she is a bad person, but I don't know I just am not a fan of her. I didn't like that she was able to stay as long as she did just because she had strings that could be pulled in New Asia. Then again that was decided by Clarkson, but still she could've told Maxon that she didn't really want to stay and that would be it. But Yeah.

 _ **Bye Everyone!**_


	5. Announcement

p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 21px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIDisplay'; font-size: 21pt;"Hello!/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 21px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIDisplay'; font-size: 21pt;"I'm so sorry I've been MIA lately. I was talking a short break. It ended up turning into a /spanspan style="font-family: '.SFUIDisplay-Italic'; font-style: italic; font-size: 21pt;"long /spanspan style="font-family: '.SFUIDisplay'; font-size: 21pt;"break. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 21px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; min-height: 25.1px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 21px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIDisplay'; font-size: 21pt;"I'm no longer going to be posting on here but I will be resuming updates and continuing this story as well as a few others. You can find these stories on Wattpad. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 21px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; min-height: 25.1px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 21px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIDisplay'; font-size: 21pt;"Wattpad makes it way easier to update on mobile devices than this site does. It's also way easier and updates will become more frequent if I only to only have to update on one platform instead of two./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 21px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; min-height: 25.1px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 21px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIDisplay'; font-size: 21pt;"My username is BellaBrellaBalla/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 21px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; min-height: 25.1px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 21px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIDisplay'; font-size: 21pt;"I hope you are understanding. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 21px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; min-height: 25.1px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 21px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIDisplay'; font-size: 21pt;"I hope to see you on Wattpad./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 21px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; min-height: 25.1px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 21px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIDisplay'; font-size: 21pt;"Bye!/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 21px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545;"span style="font-family: '.SFUIDisplay'; font-size: 21pt;"Bella/spanspan style="font-family: '.AppleColorEmojiUI'; font-size: 21pt;"❤️❤️/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 21px; line-height: normal; font-family: '.SF UI Display'; color: #454545; min-height: 25.1px;" /p 


End file.
